the Tokyo AniBoys
by PKS
Summary: what happens when the Mew Mew boys refuse to be called mew mews or work withthe mew mews! will there be fights and love? Ichigoxkisshu maybe, and maybe Ichigoxoc
1. Chapter 1

"ne..Hikaru..don't you think we should help them..they aren't exactly paying attention to the huge Chimera-animal coming towards them and the suns going to be coming up soon" said Li

"hmm...well, if they run into a problem then we MIGHT help them, ok" said Hikaru

"but what don't know is how we managed to transform and how come i could only transform when i transferred to Japan!" said Jamie

"i dunno, most likely because your power's are needed more here because of the Aliens!" said Li

"hey..i think that things about to breath fire on the pink one" said Jamie

"oo missed by a second!" said the boys

"come one, lets go see what they're doing, they're taking far too long" said Hikaru

"yes boss!" said Li and Jamie

5 seconds later..

"ah..i thought Shirogane said it would be easy!" said Ichigo

"its easier then some of the ones we've fought!" said a voice from behind them, the mews turned around to see 3 boys

"who are you?" asked Mint

"I'm Hikaru"

"im Li"

"im Jamie"

"we're the Aniboys!" said all three boys stepping into the light

"one had a yellow shirt on and black three quarter lengths with white trainers, he also had blond hair and a black blotch like a cheetah spot over one eye but you could see both his yellow eyes with cheetah ears.

One had a light red shirt on and black pants with white trainers and black eyes, oh..and black spiked up hair with a red line in, with red round ears

the last one had a light blue shirt on with black leather shorts and white trainers, his eyes where blue and his hair was just over his ears with 2 blue lines in. no ears

"ani...boys?" asked Ichigo and mint

"did you think we'd use mew-boys!" said Li

"you mean..your part of the mew mews!" said all the mews

"no..we ARE NOT mew mews!" said Hikaru

"we wouldn't use such a sissy name!" said Jamie

"its not a sissy name, its the name fate chose!" said Ryou some how appearing

"you!" said Li

"we have the right to give you a smacking!" said Jamie

"i didn't choose you, fate did now deal with it!" said Ryou

"well, we refuse to work wit the weaklngs, c'mon!" said Hikaru walking away from the mews

"yea boss" said Jamie and Li


	2. Ordinary Day

Hikeru Pov

'little bro! your going to be late again!'

'I'm coming, just stop shouting Mikeru' shouted Hikeru deciding he'd better get up before she came and dropped water on her head again, he walked into the bathroom, brushed his strawberry blond hair out of his hair then stepped into the shower.

'Hikeru! You do realise your class started 10 minutes ago! You'll be in trouble'

'10 minutes!; shouted Hikeru, he jumped out of the shower and got his uniform on. Once he got downstairs he put his trainers on and grabbed the piece of toast his sister held out for him

'have a good day Hikeru' she shouted once outside

10 minutes later

'Yagami Hikeru, your 20, no, 25 minutes late, care to explain?' asked Sensei

'sorry miss, got eaten by a dragon and had to gut myself out' said Hikeru earning a few giggles from the class

'that's enough stupidity for today, take you seat and if you ask Miss Kinomoto there she might lend you her notes, now class, back to the board...'

'hey Aya-Chan, how;s my favourite high school girl today?' asked Hikeru taking a seat text to Kinomoto Ayaka

'don't try that with me, I'm not forgiving you or giving you my notes'

'awe, but Suki-Chan, I was busy, some girl got into trouble so me and the boys ended up having to help out'

'so you were with Li then.....'

'we're friends'

'you never spend time with me, always your friends'

'Ayaka-Chan, you know I gave up most my time for you, if I'm not allowed to see my friends then this relation ship wont continue'

'your dumping me!' Shouted Ayaka standing up

'yes'

'idiot!' she shouted then ran out the room

'emotional'

'your such an idiot, making a girl cry!' shouted Kyoko Ryusaki

'people keep on telling me that so I guess its true, now please let Sensei continue with the class'

Jamie Pov

'everyone, this is Jamie Mercy, he just moved here from the America, he knows Japanese well enough so please be nice and help him out, Jamie-Kun, there's an open seat next to Aoyama...but Hitachi will be back tomorrow so you'll have to sit next to Momomiya Ichigo' said Sensei, Jamie nodded once then walked over to his seat, Ichigo hadn't noticed him as she was busy sleeping on the desk. Jamie sat down then faced her, ignoring all the girls staring at him

'morning Miss Momomiya' smiled Jamie

'huh?' Ichigo woke up from her dream of Aoyama and looked at him, he was handsome she had to admit, brown hair that framed his face and soft, bright green eyes that were focused on her 'oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there'

'it's ok, I thought I'd wake you up before the teacher starts so you don't get scolded' Jamie said,

'he's kind too' Ichigo thought

Li Pov

'Oi! Hikeru, you were late I heard, and you dumped Aya-Chan' said Li who wasn't supposed to be in the high school as he was a middle school student

'well, I'd rather hang with my friends and fight some stupid Alien then hang with some clingy female.

'awe...Hikeru, you really love us! And Jamie finally went to school today, told me he sits next to a Momomiya Ichigo'

'Momomiya Ichigo, I'm sure that's what the pink ones called, I was there when she first turned into pinky, tell him to keep an eye on her, I've got myself a meeting on the roof, another girls found out I'm singled' Hikeru smirked then started up the stairs as Li phoned Jamie

'Jamie, It's Li, boss said to be careful and watch that Momomiya girl, she could be the cat girl, what'd ya mean she's cute! She's a mew mew Jamie....just don't fall for her, bye'


	3. Chapter 3

'why so sad, Ichigo?' asked Aoyama

'we met some new mew mews while fishing a Chimera-anima last night, but they call themselves the Aniboys'

'new mew mews? I thought you'd be happy about that'

'they said the name was for sissy's and they refuse to work with us, what should I do...'

'talk to them, or I can if you want'

'really! Thank you, Aoyama-Kun!'

'hi Miss Ichigo' said Jamie walking up to the duo who were currently under a cherry blossom tree'

'Jamie-San...hello'

'you can just call me Jamie you know, everyone at my old school did and still does'

'ok...Jamie' said Ichigo and Jamie gave her a big grin which made her look away before she could blush, 'why do I keep thinking about him! I have Aoyama....but Jamie looks so...handsome, he's so kind and friendly, he even got himself soaked so I wouldn't'

'well, Ichigo, I have to go to practice, see you after school maybe?'

'I'd love to!....oh, I have work'

'next time maybe' said Aoyama then walked away

'he your boyfriend?'

'yes'

'where do you work?

'Café Mew Mew, it's a pretty little café in the park, we sell all sorts of delicious things'

'really, do you sell Strawberry Parfait?'

'of course'

'then, how about I walk you over there and you serve me some of that strawberry Parfait, haven't had any since I lift America a while back'

'you don't have to walk me'

'but how else will I find it, silly girl'

'oh yeah, you don't know your way around Tokyo very well, ok, just meet me at the gates after school'

'It's a date, see ya' said Jamie walking off leaving a blushing Ichigo 'did he just say it was a date?'

'OI! Momomiya, what's you relationship with Jamie-Sama?' asked the head of the newly established Jamie fangirl club.

'me and Jamie are just friends'

'Jamie...how dare you address him so casually!'

'he told me too, makes him feel more comfortable'

'I'll let you off this time Momomiya, don't get in our way again' she said then brushed past Ichigo, this didn't go unnoticed by Jamie or Aoyama


End file.
